


Quiet in the woods

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: Arthur goes hunting alone but instead of focusing on the task, he indulges himself in the thoughts about a mysterious woman he met.





	Quiet in the woods

The morning fog was almost gone when Arthur left camp, the bow on his back, as he was heading to the woods. It’s been a while since he had an opportunity to hunt on his own, indulged in his thoughts. Silence kept him focused and helped him to concentrate on the target.

However, this time it was different. He was too far away in his thought as he pointed at one lonely deer, then shot and missed, startling the animal. He couldn’t focus, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. The thoughts of the girl he met a few days ago in Valentine were disturbing him, making him feel almost uncomfortable. _Dirty_ thoughts that would make every man blush were floating around his mind. Funny, he almost forgot how it felt like, to be turned on just by the thought of the woman. It’s been a while since anyone could make him feel this way. 

Arthur moved slowly, trying not to make to much noise by his footsteps. He really wanted to hunt something as he wasn’t the one to let go easily. _Her wide smile, her hypnotizing eyes, her beautiful hair._ Suddenly, he froze as he heard something, turned around immediately, drew the string and shoot; missing again. 

He leaned his back against a nearby standing tree and titled his head, letting a quiet moan out of his mouth. “ _How could I repay you for your help, mister… mister Morgan?_ “ Her voice was so soft, he could listen to it all day long without getting tired of it. Such a little tease she was.

 _“Let me steal a kiss from you and we can call it even_.” He had no idea what got into him that day, making him so bold, almost stupid. Kissing strangers?  
_That’s very inappropriate of you, mister_ … Her voice became honeyed as she approached him, placing her hands on his chest. _“Good thing, I don’t care about conventionalities.”_

He made sure he was alone before he laid the bow aside, his right hand wandered to his trousers, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants letting them fall to his calves. His manhood was exposed as he grabbed and stroked it a few times, feeling it pulsating in his hand, getting harder with every move he made. He kept a slow and steady pace while he indulged again in the thoughts of a mysterious woman.

 _“Though I had to admit it’s a high price for your service, mister…”_ She was playing with him, his fingers leaving trails on his jawline and neck. Her skin was so soft, she was lucky she didn’t cut herself with a harsh Arthur’s stubble. She smirked and replaced her fingers with her lips, leaving small kisses on his jawline, then cheek until it reached his lips. She paused, waiting for him to take the initiative. 

Arthur moaned, feeling uprising pleasure as he sped up a little, enjoying himself. Was he really doing it? Making himself good in the middle of the goddamn forest, because of that girl? Oh, she wasn’t just an ordinary girl…

 _“It’s up to you, darling”_ He said before her lips touched his in a gentle kiss. He couldn’t help but wrap his hands around her waist but stopped himself from pulling her closer. As he hadn’t cross too many borders already… However, she seemed not to have any. Maybe it was because they were in the saloon filled with so many people so no one would pay attention to two people kissing in the corner. Indeed, nobody even noticed them as the kiss became intense and Arthur didn’t care about crossing borders anymore. She pulled away suddenly, her cheeks blushed, breath uneven and she looked at him with those eyes… Beautiful, big eyes…

He groaned, feeling he was really close, almost there… What was so special about her? She was just another girl and Arthur could’ve had many of them, if he just wanted to, but he couldn’t have her.

She wanted more, but something was holding her back. What could that be? Morals? A sudden fear of a stranger in whose arms she was? She let herself kiss him one more time, closing her eyes and giving in before she turned around and wanted to leave, but Arthur’s hand stopped her. _“Thought we were even…”_ she didn’t dare to look him in the eyes again. _“May I know your name?”_ She smirked, shaking her head. “ _With respect, mister, but I don’t think you can afford that.”_   She replied before he let go of her hand and let her walk away, staying alone in the saloon.

“Fuck…” He gasped as he released himself on the grass. He was breathing heavily, his hand continued stroking gently his length till he bent down, grabbed and pulled up his pants. He has just managed to take a bow back in his hands as he heard a crack of wood that immediately got him on his toes, ready to shoot. 

It was a deer and another missed opportunity at one time. Arthur chuckled under his breath, realising how distracted he was that day. Yet, he wasn’t mad about wasting another chance of hunting down the deer, no. Unsuccessful hunting, compared to what or rather who was waiting for him, was irrelevant.

 _“Hey, wait up!”_ He started running after her a moment after she left the saloon. He didn’t have to wait long before she stopped and turned around, waiting for him to say something more. _“Don’t go…”_ That was the only thing he could think of. He wanted her to stay. _“I must admit that not many men run after me…”_ She smiled gently, clearly satisfied with the course of events that night. _“But I need to go now, mister Morgan. If you really want it, you can go and find me in the streets of Saint Denis.”  
_

He grinned and without him saying a word, she was sure it was not the last time they both saw each other.


End file.
